Amane Suou
Amane Suou (周防天音, Suō Amane) is a third-year student at Mihama Academy. She is the Onee-san type who always takes care of others. She is known to as Makina's "mom." For some circumstances, she skipped one school year at her previous school, so she is actually 2 years older than Yuuji. She is tall and has a good body. Her family manages a long-established restaurant in Ginza, so she is good at cooking. Because her mother comes from Kyoto, when getting excited, or while panicking, she picks up Kansai dialect in her speech. She is deeply interested in cars and has acquired an automatic two-wheeled vehicle license. She has a dirt bike which was remodeled to a cruiser called “Boba Tarou” (ボバ太郎) and was put in the garage of the Academy. Appearance Amane is a tall, curvy girl with long reddish hair. When not wearing the school uniform she opts for bare-minimum coverage in clothing in an effort to further accentuate her figure, most notably her large F cup chest. Her height is 169 cm, her bust, waist and hips sizes are 91, 59 and 88 respectively. She is described as having a generally upbeat expression, being either a smile in general or a sultry grin with occasional interludes of almost-motherly concern, specifically for Makina. Six years before she met Yuuji (around 2005), Amane wore her hair in two braids hanging in front of her, as well as twintails coming out the sides of her head. She was much shorter at the time, had a less developed bust, and wore large-framed glasses. Personality Amane is known by her classmates, especially Makina, as a pervert (though it is partly due to the way she is interacting with Yuuji). She is constantly making dirty jokes around Yuuji and is always trying to seduce him. She also has an older sister personality to most except for Makina who she treats like a daughter. She cares for her classmates as shown when she concerns about Michiru when she left when they had a conversation about friendship. Background On the 14th of August 2005, at the age of 12, Amane was in a serious bus crash. While making a turn on a small road the bus driver lost control and went off the cliff. 14 people and a small Shih tzu were on the bus. Two died instantly after hitting the bottom, and one died 10 minutes after. There were only 11 survivors, with five of them wounded. Tamaki Hirooka had broken both of her legs, Saaya Kaneda had struck her head and suffered a laceration, Mifuyu Sakurai had a gash to her abdomen from a sharp object, Kazumi Kazaki had injured her arm, and their advisor, Yoshihiko Ochi, was unconscious with no signs of waking. They landed in a long crevice. On one side was a heavily overgrown forest with no signs of animal or human life. The crevice was the site of a meteorite impact long ago. This caused the area to be highly metallic and magnetic, making the compasses useless. The situation deteriorates as food becomes more and more scarce, and after two weeks, all but Amane and Kazuki turn to cannibalism in an attempt to survive. The pair attempt to sneak away from the "ghouls" that were once their classmates, though they are detected when passing by the site where the recently dead were butchered. Kazuki seemingly sacrifices herself so Amane can escape, though she and Yuuji would later come to speculate that she somehow survived. Amane treks for several days and nights, eventually finding a road back to civilization. She later learns that the remainder of her classmates died from illnesses caused by consuming human flesh. The incident leaves Amane with a strong case of survivor's guilt, which is only compounded by media speculation that she survived by engaging in cannibalism. Years later, when Yuuji arrives at Mihama, she recognizes him as Kazuki's brother, and attempts to "atone for her crimes" by helping him in any way she can. Relationships Main article: Relationships of Amane Suou Gallery See Amane Suou/Image Gallery Trivia * In Episode 1 of the anime Amane said that she is not embarrassed when people see her naked. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females